elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Addiction
Overview Faction: Shivering Isles Main Quest Prerequisites: Understanding Madness Quest Giver: Sheogorath Reward: Title of "Courtier of Mania" Background Sheogorath sent you to speak to Lord Thadon, Duke of Mania, as part of the quest Understanding Madness. Speaking to Thadon will activate this quest. Walkthrough Thadon will tell you about the Chalice of Reversal, a cup that turns Felldew into an intoxicant. He's not entirely clear on the details, but will send you to one of his people or Lady Syl, the Duchess of Dementia, for more information. Find Wild-Eye, an Argonian who generally stays in Thadon's throne room. She will send you to Dunroot Burrow to find the Chalice. Speaking to her further, you will learn that the Burrow is inhabited by a unique form of Elytra that are somehow connected with the Chalice and Felldew. Travel to Dunroot Burrow. You will find an Elytra outside that glows with a green hue. This means that the Elytra is carrying Felldew. Kill it and take the Felldew. You must ingest the substance in order to enter the Burrow. Note: Although Felldew is technically an alchemical ingredient, its only effect is "Felldew Effect" and cannot be mixed with any other ingredient. Once this quest is over, Felldew is useful only for its resale value. Felldew acts as an addictive drug. Upon taking it, you will receive "Felldew Euphoria," a +20 bonus to Strength, Agility and Intelligence. Soon, however, the effects will lessen and withdrawal will set in. You must continuously ingest Felldew or your attributes (and eventually your health) will deteriorate. At any point these withdrawal effects can be neutralized by ingesting a single unit of Felldew. Once inside the Burrow, make your way through, making sure to check each Elytra for Felldew. The ones who carry it are easy to spot by their greenish glow. While not incredibly common, there should be enough Felldew in the Burrow to allow you some level of exploration while keeping your statistics fairly high. Note: While you are actively under the influence of Felldew (Felldew Euphoria), the Felldew-carrying Elytra will not attack you. If you find yourself in a dead end, look for ramps made of roots that climb upward. The second level of the Burrow is called the Kelp Fen. It is a large pool of standing water in which many Red Kelps grow. The third level is the "Drone Tunnels." This is a confusing section of the Burrow, so keep an eye on your map. The final level of the Burrow is "Bramble Halls." At the end of the Halls, you will find a door that leads to the "Sanctum of Decadence." Inside the Sanctum, you will have to fight several Felldew Addicts and Joofy the Brown, an Imperial in tight pants. After killing all of them, explore the room. There is lots of valuable Felldew, many bottles of Cheap Wine, and wrist irons near a bed are suggested to be evidence of "naughty games," if you will. The Chalice sits on a pedestal in the center of the room. Take the Chalice and a door to the southwest will unlock, allowing you to exit the Sanctum. Once outside of the Burrow, the effects of Felldew disappear. Return the Chalice to Thadon. He will grant you the title "Courtier of Mania," which, Thadon notes, is meaningless. Journal Entries After speaking with Thadon: :Thadon has asked that I retrive for him the Chalice of Reversal. I need to find someone in his court, or in Syl's, who knows where it might be. After speaking with Wild-Eye: :''Wild-Eye has told me that the Chalice of Reversal is locked away in Dunroot Burrow. I'll need to ingest Felldew to enter the Burrow, and pass through to reach the Chalice. After taking your first hit of Felldew: :I've taken Felldew in order to enter Dunroot Burrow. I shall have to be careful as I proceed through the Burrow. Upon feeling the effects of Felldew withdrawal: :The effects of Felldew have worn off, and withdrawal is setting in. I need to either reach the Chalice of Reversal quickly, or find more Felldew as I make my way through the Burrow. After reaching the Sactum of Decadence: :I have survived Dunroot Burrow. Now I need to search the tower above for the Chalice of Reversal. After getting the Chalice: :I have the Chalice of Reversal. It should be delivered to Thadon as soon as possible. After returning the Chalice to Thadon: :I have delivered the Chalice of Reversal to Thadon, and he has granted me a place in his court. Category: Quests Category: Shivering Isles category:Shivering Isles Main Quest